Over You
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: After serving Jack the divorce papers, Sharon thinks back to the past and moves on with her future. Sharon/Andy/Jack


**Just a little something I was thinking about when I was listening to some music.**

…

**Lyrics belong entirely to Daughtry**

…

**Over You**

**Sharon/Jack/Andy**

…

_Now that it's all said and done,  
>I can't believe you were the one<br>To build me up and tear me down,  
>Like an old abandoned house.<br>What you said when you left  
>Just left me cold and out of breath.<br>I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
>Guess I let you get the best of me.<em>

…

Sharon leaned back in her chair as she watched Jack get up and storm out of her office, part of her thought she ought to feel a small pang of guilt or hurt for the man she'd just served divorce papers too but looking back on her turbulent life she once shared with him, it became hard for her to convey any kind of emotions for him anymore.

…

_**Sharon stood in the middle of her sitting room, chaos all around her. Emily's toys lying haphazardly around her, the sounds of her daughter crying in her bedroom, her older brother hugging his sister trying to comfort her in some way. Ricky was only 6 years old but with Jack absent so often he took on a role no child should have too at such an early age, always there for his little sister a way a father ought to be. Jack was always coming home late and often drunk, Sharon wasn't a foolish woman, she knew he was sleeping around, spending their life savings on booze and girls. **_

"_**Come on Shar, so I'm a little late…what's the big deal huh?"**_

"_**You promised your son you'd be at his soccer game today Jack, you gave him your word and Emily…you said you'd take her today to get a dress for her friends birthday party this weekend, do you remember that."**_

"_**I didn't promise her Shar, I said if I had time that I…"**_

"_**DON'T…don't make excuses, I am so tired of listening to you promise those kids, your kids Jack that you'll do things with them and every time you let them down."**_

"_**I have work Shar…"**_

"_**I'm aware of that Jack, I do too but no matter what, I always make time for our children…that's how it works Jack."**_

"_**I don't have time for this, I'm up early in the morning…I need to sleep."**_

"_**Well it won't be here." Sharon stated.**_

_**Jack stopped in his tracks as he began to walk in the direction of their bedroom.**_

"_**What are you saying Shar?"**_

"_**I want you to leave."**_

"_**Leave?"**_

"_**Yes Jack, I've had enough. I am sick and tired of you making broken promises to our children. I've had enough and I am done supporting you and your filthy habits."**_

"_**Sharon I…"**_

"_**Did you really think I didn't know about all those younger girls you've been sleeping with, gambling away our money."**_

"_**You're being silly sweetheart."**_

"_**Am I, tell me one thing Jack…when I was in labor with Emily, you said you were caught in traffic…were you, really?"**_

_**Jack stood watching as Sharon's eyes bore into his soul.**_

"_**You swear to me, on your kids lives that you weren't having sex while I was having you daughter, swear to me Jack."**_

_**All Jack could do was look at his feet, he couldn't bare to see the pain in her eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry Shar."**_

"_**Get out."**_

"_**Sharon sweetheart please I…"**_

"_**GET OUT, I can't do this anymore. Our children deserve better, I deserve better…leave."**_

_**Sharon stood watching as Jack made his way to the door, Ricky came out of Emily's room and came to stand beside his mom, watching as his father looked back at his son and wife before he opened the door and walked away. Ricky looked up as a small cry escaped Sharon's lips, Ricky moved closer to his mother, hugging her as she came down to his level. Mother and son sat on the floor of the living room, Emily heard her mother crying and came out to see them both sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. She came down and joined then, wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck as tears ran down Sharon's cheeks.**_

"_**Its okay mommy, we're still here." She cried.**_

"_**I know sweetheart, I know." She sniffed.**_

…

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
>I should've started running<br>A long, long time ago.  
>And I never thought I'd doubt you,<br>I'm better off without you  
>More than you, more than you know.<br>I'm slowly getting closure.  
>I guess it's really over.<br>I'm finally getting better.  
>And now I'm picking up the pieces.<br>I'm spending all of these years  
>Putting my heart back together.<br>Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
>'Cause I got over you.<br>Well I got over you.  
>I got over you.<br>'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
>I got over you.<em>

…

Sharon looked up when the door to her office opened and Andy stood in front of her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hello."

Andy walked further into the room and closed the door behind him, giving them some privacy. Sharon eyes the tea cup in his hand as he came around to her side of the desk and placed the cup on her desk.

"I figured you could use this."

"I could use something a little stronger."

Andy watched as her smile faded and sadness appeared in her eyes, he knelt down to keep eye level with her, moving her chair so she could face him.

"I take it things didn't go well with Jack?"

"Something like that, I gave him the opinion of adopting Rusty or divorce. He didn't appear happy with either option."

"Divorce?"

"Andy…I just can't have him in my life anymore. I've spent years convincing myself that we stayed together because of my catholic beliefs."

"It's not true?"

"An excuse more than anything, I think I was afraid of being on my own. I mean, I know Jack was never there but on paper he was still my husband and as long as he was, I knew he'd always be back from time to time. I suppose I didn't want to be alone."

"Sharon, you will never ever be alone."

"I know that now, I have Rusty, my children, my team…you."

"Me?"

"You're a good friend Andy and you're always there to listen to my problems."

"It's only fair, you deal with mine."

Andy watched her smile before he stood up and took hold of her hand, bringing her up with him.

"Andy what…"

"Sharon, you know that you mean more to me than just my boss, my friend. I care about you in a way I don't think I've ever really felt for anyone else."

"I know, I feel the same way."

"You do."

"I think it could be another reason I kept thinking about divorcing Jack."

"Wow, he was right."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, you deserve to be loved Sharon, to be treated properly. Better than Jack ever did for you."

"I know I will never truly be rid of him, Emily and Ricky have managed to salvage some kind of a relationship with their father now which I am more than happy about, though I don't think they will ever truly forgive him for walking out on us."

"But…?"

"I think…despite the face that it's taken me nearly twenty years or more to realize it…I am over him."

"Well better late than never huh."

"I think so."

"Look, why don't we go down stairs and grab some lunch…the others are still on theirs so…."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I wanted to be here…for you."

"I don't deserve you." She smiled, as she ran a soft hand down the side of his face. He caught her wrist, placing a small kiss to it.

"Come on, you need to eat."

Andy walked ahead of her as she took a few moments to compose herself, she put the divorce papers in her top drawer before following Andy out.

….

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
>I got over you.<em>

…

-Fin


End file.
